


To keep a secret

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [48]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Secrets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta su KHR che ha alla base la tematica dei segreti.Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!





	1. Cap.1 Yokai

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 620.

★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. A confida a B il suo più intimo segreto.

 

Cap.1 Yokai

 

Il bambino si lasciò cadere per terra a gambe larghe, passandosi la mano tra i disordinati capelli bianchi, sfiorando la cicatrice che svettava sopra il suo occhio.

“Quando capirai che sono più forte di te nel kendo, all’Estremo?” domandò.

Kyoya tirò un pugno per terra, lasciando un segno nel tatami, respirando pesantemente.

“Come diamine fai? Io sono più potente” ringhiò.

Ryohei chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Sì, si vede. Non è quello il punto. Estremamente no” disse. Si posò la spada di legno sulle gambe e l’accarezzò. “Tu sei il vampiro più forte che io abbia _maaaai_ conosciuto, però non hai pazienza e tecnica” disse.

Kyoya sbuffò, continuando ad ingoiare aria e si mise in ginocchio, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Come sai che sono un vampiro?” borbottò.

“Soffi e mostri i canini, poi non sei mica l’unico che conosco. Cosa c’è, era un intimo segreto?” domandò Ryohey.

Kyoya si voltò e rabbrividì, scuotendo il capo, il suo viso pallido era in contrasto con i suoi capelli mori.

“No” disse secco. Una ciocca di capelli lisci gli finì davanti ad uno dei due occhi color ametista.

“Cosa guardi fuori? Non c’è nessuno… Oh, aspetti la mamma? Lo sai che viene al termine dell’allenamento” disse Sasagawa.

Kyoya lo spintonò.

“Ti mordo a morte!” lo minacciò.

Ryohei spalancò le braccia e scrollò le spalle, guardando l’insegnante davanti ad una delle porte. Quest’ultima alzava e abbassava un bastone di legno, una serie di bambini con delle maschere di kendo la imitavano, in file ordinate davanti a lei.

“Allora cosa guardi? Ci sono, il tuo più intimo segreto riguarda quello. Dai, a me puoi dirlo” disse.

Hibari assottigliò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato. Le gocce di pioggia rigavano la finestra creando dei rigagnoli, o dei pallidi aloni.

“So già che sei malaticcio e ti ammali sempre, che quando perdi scoppi a piangere, che adori tua madre e vivi in un tempio. Oh, mia madre mi ha detto che lei non può lasciare a lungo il tempio o tu muori e…”. Iniziò ad enumerare Ryohei.

Kyoya soffiò, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Tu non te li sai fare gli affari tuoi?” ringhiò.

Ryohei si sporse in avanti e lo guardò negli occhi.

“No, se si tratta di te” disse.

Kyoya deglutì a vuoto, arrossendo e volse il capo, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

“Dimmi qualche segreto tuo” brontolò.

Ryohei si grattò la testa.

“Va bene all’Estremo. Sono maledetto da un demone, la mia famiglia fa finta che io non esista, la gente tende a dimenticarsi di me, vado male a scuola, mi picchio con Mochida ed i suoi amichetti, mia sorella è bravissima nella boxe ed io, ma voglio vincere la cintura dei campioni da grande…”. Iniziò a dire velocemente.

Kyoya impallidì e sgranò gli occhi, aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte.

“Un demone demone o uno giapponese?” esalò.

“No, non sono uno yokai. Il demone che ho dentro era una persona prima ed è anche simpatico tutto sommato. Dice che mio padre lo ha ucciso e le sue colpe ricadono su di me, o qualcosa di estremamente vicino. Sì, estremamente simile…”. Le parole di Ryohei si accavallavano le une sulle altre.

Kyoya fece un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

“Meno male. No, perché io vedo gli yokai e sono spaventosi, ma li vedo solo io. Li odio, sono come delle illusioni ed un giorno li morderò a morte” li minacciò.

“ _Estreeemo_ ” sussurrò Sasagawa, sgranando gli occhi. Abbracciò Kyoya e gli sorrise. “… Ed io ti aiuterò all’estremo!” strepitò.

Hibari roteò gli occhi.

“Baka” brontolò.

“Ehi, voi due, vi vedo. Vi lascio allenare da soli, ma questo non vuol dire che dovete battere la fiacca” li richiamò l’insegnante.

“Sì, sensei” risposero in coro.


	2. Cap.2 Regalo segreto, o il segreto del regalo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 725.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 1. A ha scoperto cosa B vorrebbe regalargli e cerca di non farsi sgamare.

Cap.2 Regalo segreto, o il segreto del regalo?

 

 

Alcune bollicine esplodevano all’interno delle innumerevoli ampolle adagiate su dei fornelletti sopra il ripiano di metallo. L’ambiente era illuminato da delle luci azzurrine ed elettriche appese al soffitto, mentre dei fiori negli angoli della stanza emanavano dei bagliori aranciati.

Irie si strinse l’addome e serrò gli occhi, chiudendoli, cercando di regolare il respiro.

< Diamine quel biglietto era inequivocabile. Ho visto il regalo di Natale che mi deve fare, ci rimarrà male se verrà a saperlo… >. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso, gocciolando dal suo volto. Si sfilò un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si pulì gli occhiali, detergendosi la fronte con il dorso della mano. < Non sono bravo a mentire. Noi soli siamo sempre lampanti nei nostri sentimenti > rifletté.

In un angolo era abbandonato un robot costruito per metà, privo di gambe e di una braccia, la testa squadrata era piegata di lato.

“Irie-chan” trillò Byakuran.

Irie balzò, gli occhiali gli ricaddero storti sul viso e deglutì rumorosamente, sentendo la salivazione azzerata.

“By-Byakuran-sama” biascicò.

Byakuran ridacchiò e saltellò sul posto.

“Cosa fai qui da solo?” domandò, canticchiando la sua domanda.

Irie si allontanò dalla parete, con le gambe tremanti e fece un sorriso storto.

Byakuran iniziò a camminargli intorno, fissandolo con aria interessata, ogni tanto chiudendo gli occhi e ridacchiando. “Mi nascondi qualcosa, Irie-chan?” lo interrogò.

“Stavo pensando che a breve ci sarà la gara di robots. Ci conviene allenarci se uno dei due vuole…”. Iniziò a dire Irie.

Byakuran sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò nei suoi, appoggiandogli la mano sulle spalle.

“Non costringermi a sfidarti a un Choice per sapere cosa mi nascondi” lo minacciò. Le morbide ciocche di capelli grigi larghi tre dita, dai riflessi color indaco, gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“N-non ti nascondo niente. Semplicemente tra un po’ sarà Natale, cioè, voglio dire, il periodo della gara…” biascicò Irie.

Byakuran rise e saltellò all’indietro, intrecciando le dita dietro le spalle.

“Tu mi farai il regalo, Irie-chan? Kikyo-kun me ne ha già fatto uno stuuuupendo” disse.

Irie si massaggiò il collo, sentendolo umido sotto le dita.

“Lo so e so anche cosa ti regalerà Spanner. Invece Genkishi, lui non fa più veri regali da quando non c’è Tony. Credo lo consigliasse lui” esalò.

Byakuran si ticchettò l’indice sulle labbra.

“Anthony-sama era davvero bravo a fare i regali, peccato io non gli stessi tanto simpatico…” borbottò. Raggiunse una pianta e ne accarezzò le larghe foglie, assottigliò gli occhi e cambiò espressione. “Tu indovineresti mai che regalo ti ho fatto?” domandò con voce gelida.

Irie si raddrizzò gli occhiali, i capelli castano rossiccio gli ricadevano lisci ai lati del viso.

< Alle volte sembra una persona così diversa da quella solare che ci trascina in pazze avventure o alle feste fino a tardi. Un po’ tutti nascondono qualcosa, chi peggio come Genkishi, chi meglio come Spanner, ma… Lui credo nasconda qualcosa di molto più profondo ed insondabile come lo spazio. Non penso dica così soltanto perché pensa che io possa aver scoperto il suo regalo di Natale > pensò. Le sue iridi verde scuro si schiarirono e sospirò.

“Non indovinerei mai” gemette.

Byakuran roteò su se stesso e allargò le braccia.

“Lo so!” gridò, raggiunse uno stipetto e lo aprì, recuperandone un pacchetto di patatine. Lo aprì e ne prese alcune al suo interno, masticandole rumorosamente.

“Iiih. Così finirai per sporcarti” gemette Irie.

“Sai, il mio regalo è stato spostato, qualcuno voleva rubartelo, ma sta sereno… Lo difenderò e lo vedrai a Natale” disse Byakuran. Una briciola di patatina gli era finita sul tatuaggio a triangoli sotto il suo occhio sinistro.

“Non vedo l’ora di vederlo per la prima volta” mentì Irie, stringendosi più forte la pancia che gli doleva.

Byakuran nascose la sua espressione più seria dietro il pacco di patatine.

< Il vero segreto non è il regalo, ma quello che quel flauto rappresenta.

Il fatto che le dimensioni vengano cambiate dalle nostre azioni è una favola, tutto torna sempre nello stesso modo, in un ciclo eterno. No, quel flauto è una delle poche cose che un po’ muta la storia. Devo capire perché e tu sei l’unico che lo sappia usare tra quelli che conosco, mio prezioso Irie-chan.

Tu sei l’unica possibilità per salvare il futuro di questa dimensione, e permettere una vita felice al me di qui che deve ancora nascere > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Ammiratore segreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 678.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 28. A continua a ricevere lettere e vuole scoprire chi sia l’ammiratore segreto.

Cap.3 Ammiratore segreto

 

Ryohei si sedette sul bordo del davanzale della finestra, con una gamba lasciata a penzoloni in casa, il fianco appoggiato al vetro gelido, un pacco di lettere in mano e il mento appoggiato sul braccio, adagiato sul ginocchio dell’altra gamba, piegata.

La porta si socchiuse con un rumore profondo e Sasagawa alzò lo sguardo, notò Chrome camminare verso di lui. Fece un sorriso tirato, socchiudendo gli occhi, la cicatrice sul suo capo risaltava, illuminata dalla fioca luce elettrica nella stanza.

L’ombra di Chrome si allungò sul pavimento, mentre Dokuro lo raggiungeva, ticchettando con la punta dello stivaletto sul pavimento un paio di volte ad ogni passo.

“Uh” disse la ragazzina, battendo la palpebra dell’unico occhio. L’altro brillava di riflessi vermigli sotto la benda.

“Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di venire a vivere nel mio appartamento. Anche se non mi aspettavo ti portassi tutta la banda all’Estremo” sussurrò con voce rauca.

Chrome mugolò e sollevò una sedia a fatica, la portò fino alla finestra e ve l’appoggiò, vi salì mettendosi in ginocchio, aveva le gambe lasciate scoperte dalla minigonna a pieghe.

“Non dormi?” domandò con un filo di voce.

Una colomba candida si appoggiò sull’altra mano di Ryohei. Lui si appoggiò il plico di lettere sul bassoventre ed estrasse un fiorellino di carta dalla tasca, porgendolo alla colomba, che lo prese nella zampina tubando e volò via, in un frullare di morbide piume bianche.

“No, pensavo. Sai, sto ricevendo parecchie lettere d’amore ultimamente. Da quando sto tornando a vedermi con un mio ex che mi ha contattato per telefono, fioccano, anche se siamo lontani da San Valentino.

Voglio assolutamente scoprire chi è il mio ammirato segreto. Avevo diversi sospetti, ma si sono rivelati tutti infondati. Ho anche cercato di scoprire di chi si trattasse piantonando il mio armadietto, però chiunque sia è più veloce o più furbo di me.

Sto impazzendo all’Estremo!” borbottò.

< Anche perché temo possa essere Hana. Ho sempre pensato che la migliore amica di mia sorella non fosse interessata a me, ma dopo il futuro… Diamine, non mi ci vedo sposato con lei a cambiare la mia vita per una routine precisina.

Un vero uomo non può ridursi a fare l’impiegato di banca con giacca e cravatta! Se lei è un Hitman che ripudia la sua natura, questo non vuol dire che io debba imitare la sua fine.

Sarò un sole e anche fighissimo, soprattutto con un sensei come il mio > rifletté.

Chrome prese una delle lettere, se la rigirò tra le mani e l’annusò, corrugando la fronte.

“Hibari” sussurrò.

Sasagawa si massaggiò la fronte e fece una smorfia.

“Mi sembra troppo poco per avvertire il Comitato disciplinare. In fondo mi mettono delle lettere, mica delle bombe.

Estremo” brontolò.

Chrome negò con il capo vigorosamente, facendo ondeggiare il suo chignon, dalle ciocche sparate verso l’alto.

“Le lettere… Hibari-san le profuma tutte. Sono sue” spiegò.

Ryohei scese di scatto dalla finestra, alzandosi in piedi e si passò la mano sui corti capelli bianco-argentati, le lettere caddero per terra e lui le recuperò con le mani tremanti.

“S-sei… Sei sicura?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

“Uh” rispose Chrome, annuendo.

La colomba si era posata accanto a un ampio armadio, al suo interno c’erano due paia d’occhi, entrambi con le iridi diverse, una rossa e una blu. Da sotto il mobile spuntava il musetto roseo di un coniglietto bianco.

Ryohei abbracciò Dokuro e rise, sollevandola e facendola girare.

“Questo vuol dire che vuole tornare insieme a me. Mi si è dichiarato, sì!” gridò.

Chrome si strinse a lui e sorrise.

Sasagawa la sistemò seduta sulla sedia e le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Corro subito da lui!” gridò, correndo via.

“Ora è tardi, la scuola è chiusa” disse la ragazzina con voce bassa.

“Estremo, hai ragione! Corro al tempio!” sbraitò Ryohei, facendo ondeggiare le lettere sopra la testa e scappò via.


	4. Marina Cozza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Scritto sentendo: Nightcore Numb https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gh5VG1NL6Hk.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 535.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 4. A cerca di coprire B e quello che ha fatto.

Marina Cozza

 

Nel cielo azzurro volavano innumerevoli areoplanini di carta di vari colori, da ognuno di essi si alzava un diverso odore, accompagnato dalla medesima sfumatura della carta.

Marina li osservò volare socchiudendo gli occhi sottili, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia more.

“Questa è l’ultima volta che ti copro. La prossima volta, Cozza, non sarò così magnanimo” ringhiò Hayato.

Avanzò tenendo le mani nella cintura, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

Marina si legò i lunghi capelli azzurri e schioccò la lingua sul palato, guardando l’altro giovane, che indossava un completo grigio, che gli lasciava scoperti solo i polpacci pallidi.

“Credevo tu fossi la correttezza fatta persona” disse.

Hayato si accese una sigaretta velenosa e sbuffò il fumo violetto dalle narici.

“Io odio le menzogne, ma non permetterò ti accada niente” sibilò.

Cozza giocherellò con la punta del suo orecchio e avanzò, dimenando i fianchi.

“Non mi fraintendere. Non lo faccio perché ci tengo a te. Se ti togliessi dai piedi potrei evitare un giorno di sposarti, sei una spada di Damocle sulla mia testa” sibilò.

Marina schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non mi dirai che lo fai per il ‘boss’?” domandò secca. Incrociò le braccia sotto un seno appena accennato e ghignò. “Non sarai mai degno di Sawada Tsunayoshi, non ti noterà neanche” disse astiosa.

“Tu non gli hai mai parlato, esattamente come me. Non sai chi sia e, sinceramente, dalle foto che…”. Iniziò a dire Hayato.

< Non posso dire che ogni tanto sono sgattaiolato via per fotografarlo. Da quando Xanxus non viene più, mi metto molto a più a rischio > pensò. “… che mi sono arrivate, sembra un incapace. Riuscirò facilmente a batterlo e diventare Decimo” sibilò. < Odio le bugie proprio perché mi sento imprigionato in questa rete di falsità. Voglio uscire! > si disse.

“Il punto è che lo sai che lo farò ancora e ancora. Non potrai coprirmi sempre, prima o poi mi ammazzeranno. Se il boss non vuole salvare la sua pioggia, non vuole nemmeno venire a conoscerla…”. Iniziò a dire Marina.

“Sssawada vive in Giappone, noi in Italia. Nemmeno sa che esisti! Nemmeno sa della mafia. Lo sconfiggerò anche per il suo bene, così potrà continuare una vita noiosa tra bocciature in matematica e giornate scolastiche in ritardo” la interruppe.

< Vorrei anche rapirlo, ma so che quella che provo per lui è solo una cotta. Però è così carino, con quel sorriso, quel viso, quei capelli… >. Le sue gote pallide si tinsero di rosa.

“Sentiti, sei ridicolo, non sai nemmeno pronunciare bene i nomi e i cognomi, Scoglio.

Se volesse sapere di questa sua pioggia disgraziata lo saprebbe, lui è troppo superiore. Figurati se non conosce tutto, sarà il Decimo boss dei Vongola…

Perciò affronterò la punizione, fosse anche la morte, per la mia colpa. Ho tutta l’intenzione di continuare a parlare con Luca, anche se è una doll. In fondo anche lui è un guardiano di Sawada, la sua tempesta” disse Marina. Si allontanò, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo.

< Lo faccio perché ritengo giusto liberare le doll, ti proteggo solo perché condivido la tua causa. Non certo per Sawada, che si merita di non essere proprio tirato in mezzo a tutto questo > pensò Hayato.


	5. Cap.5 La rivelazione di Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1045.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 3. Il momento più bello di A è quando B si confida.

Cap.5 La rivelazione di Aria

 

Gamma si slacciò la cravatta nera, respirando con difficoltà e chinò il capo, aveva gli occhi arrossati, la sua giacca era sporca e la sua camicia candida sgualcita e ingiallita.

“Senti, non ce la faccio più. Se vuoi lasciarmi, fallo!” gridò, raggiungendo il muro con un pugno.

Il desolato salone era illuminato solo da delle stufe alogene, il cui bagliore si rifletteva deformato sulle ampie mattonelle del pavimento.

“Non è quello!” rispose Aria. Il suo sorriso s’incrinò e le sue iridi blu intenso si fecero più scure.

“Allora cosa?!” gridò Gamma. Estrasse la pistola, con mano tremante, il viso deformato dallo stress e il sudore che scivolava lungo il viso impallidito.

Aria gli sfilò delicatamente la pistola dalle mani, accarezzandogliele delicatamente.

“I-il mio segreto è tutt’altro…” rispose. Un bagliore era emanato dalla sua figura e i corti capelli mori le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

“Dimmelo, ti prego. Così mi farai impazzire!” gridò Gamma con voce stridula.

La semidea si accarezzò il ventre con entrambe le mani e sospirò dolorosamente.

“Io aspetto una bambina! Mia madre si è gemmata, ma non ero io la sua gemma, sono un’umana normale, per questo cresco come tutti gli altri.

Io dovrei avere una piccola me, invece aspetto tua figlia” rispose.

Dal piano di sopra proveniva la melodia suonata al violino da Genkishi, che risuonava per i corridoi.

“Davvero?!” gridò Gamma, coprendone il suono, prendendo le mani di Aria nelle sue.

“S-sì… solo che è pericoloso. Nel futuro tutto andava diversamente e ho paura. Non capisco chi sono, com’è potuto succed…”. Iniziò a dire Aria.

Gamma la baciò appassionatamente, lei chiuse gli occhi e mugolò, ricambiando al bacio.

Gamma si staccò da lei, sorridendole.

“Questo è estremamente fantastico, kora!” gridò.

Aria arrossì e sorrise a sua volta, aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Non penso di averti mai visto così felice” sussurrò.

Gamma prese la sua Boss tra le braccia e la sollevò, facendola volteggiare intorno a sé, le iridi azzurre gli brillavano di riflessi blu.

“No, infatti. Non c’è stato momento più bello di questo, non solo perché è la prima volta che ti fidi e ti confidi con me, mio cielo, ma anche perché sono padre. Sono doppiamente felice. Io ti amo e ho sempre desiderato tu potessi darmi credito. Lo so di essere un americano e un fulmine e…”. Iniziò a dire.

“… Un alcolizzato con problemi caratteriali che adotta bambini che non può mantenere?” domandò Aria, mentre lui la posava a terra.

“Colpevole, ma sarò un ottimo padre. Difenderò te e nostra figlia da qualsiasi minaccia a venire” disse Gamma. Si riprese la pistola che lei aveva appoggiato a terra e se la rimise alla cintola.

“Dici?” chiese Aria. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso impacciato, arrossendo.

Gamma si passò l’indice sotto il naso, proponendo: “Sì e… Per prima cosa andiamo ad avvertire Xanxus”.

“Umh. Diciamogli le cose con calma, magari quando la bambina è un po’ più grande. Lo sai che andrebbe nel panico” disse Aria, negando con il capo.

“Hai ragione, sta anche passando un brutto periodo, si deve riprendere” concordò Gamma. Si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sulla voglia a forma di omino arancione che aveva sulla guancia.

Aria annuì.

“Però non aspettiamo troppo, non voglio segreti con lui”. Aggiunse.

“Neanch’io. Come potevano pensare che volessi essere la sua promessa? Piccolo com’è potrebbe venirmi figlio” disse Gamma, avvolgendole le spalle con il braccio.

“Inoltre tu non sei Squalo”. Scherzò Aria.

La melodia dei violini al piano di sopra si era fatta più rapida, mentre Genkishi si cimentava in virtuosismi sempre più complessi.

“Già…” sussurrò Gamma, leccandosi le labbra. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici, dicendo: “Pensavo ce l’avessi con me per quello che dice la piccola Yuni del futuro. Io non sono un pedofilo”.

Aria le posò il capo sulla spalla, rabbrividendo.

“Lo so, fingo di crederle per lo stesso motivo per cui la tengo qui. Si tratta di una minaccia, ha dentro di sé il potere della dea” esalò.

Gamma lo condusse con sé fino ad un divano sgualcito e le domandò: “Se non sei tu la gemma, allora chi è?”.

“Al momento nessuno. Era l’altra promessa di Xanxus” rispose Aria.

Gamma aggrottò le sopracciglia, un accento di barba bionda gli era cresciuto sul mento.

“Quella a cui ha dato fuoco?” domandò.

Aria annuì, rispondendo: “Sì, ma Skull l’ha ripiantata per ordine di Giotto”.

“Umh, non voglio delle minacce accanto ai miei figli e men che meno a quella che ancora deve nascere” disse Gamma, grattandosi la testa.

“Noto che non farai disparità tra quella tua di sangue e quelli che non lo sono” disse Aria, staccandosi da lui e sedendosi nella poltrona.

“Oh, in realtà una differenza ci sarà” disse Gamma, mettendosi davanti a lei.

“Ossia?” chiese Aria, inarcando un sopracciglio, sporgendosi verso di lui.

Gamma s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e domandò: “Vuoi sposarmi e diventare la signora Rogers Giglio Nero?”.

“Sì” disse Aria, avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia.

< Per la prima volta sono felice davvero e non per fingermi tale come cielo > pensò.

“Dovrò chiederlo anche a Reborn? Suppongo sia tuo padre” disse Gamma, cullandosela contro.

“Sì, ma prima dobbiamo fargli sapere che sono sua e di Luce” sussurrò Aria, massaggiandosi il ventre.

Gamma corrugò la fronte.

“Se tua madre si era gemmata prima di avere te, e d’Arcobaleno aspettava te, perché non è morta? Soprattutto perché non sei morta anche tu?” la interrogò.

“Zio Skull ha detto che lui e Verde hanno trovato una soluzione per farmi nascere e non far morire Luce di parto anche se aveva le fattezze di una bambina incinta. Mentre per quanto riguarda Luce, aveva recuperato il suo seme e l’aveva ripiantata, salvandola.

L’aveva già fatto con la moglie di Giotto, una volta che vieni ripiantata e riesci ad attecchire e rinascere, vivi una vita immortale e puoi essere uccisa solo se ti feriscono a morte. Oppure se ti sacrifichi, la moglie di Giotto, Elena, infatti è morta di morte violenta” rispose Aria, staccandosi e poggiandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona.

“Non so se fidarmi o no di Skull, quanto Giotto possa volere nostra figlia viva” sussurrò Gamma.

< Non so proprio di chi fidarmi… Forse dovrei chiamare Levi > rifletté, mentre la melodia del violino cessava.

 


	6. Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #weeklyprompt col prompt:  
> “Io sono la figlia cattiva, colei che combatte per la ____ (libertà).” — «Diwata», Barbara Jane Reyes

Nagisa

 

_“Nagisa!”._

_La bambina batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli blu e guardò il bambino che le correva incontro._

_Hayato le sorrise, indossava dei pantaloncini grigi della stessa tinta della giacchetta del suo completino che gli ricadeva larga sulle spalle sottili._

_“A-aspetta…” la implorò. La raggiunse piegandosi in avanti, respirando affannosamente._

_“Uh?” domandò la piccola, arricciando le piccole labbra piene. Le sue gote erano rosse e le sue iridi liquide._

_Scoglio le fece vedere uno spicchio di mandarino._

_“L’hai fatto tu lo scherzo a Kyoya?” le domandò._

_Nagi guardò lo spicchio aranciato e batté un paio di volte le palpebre._

_“Oh, dimenticavo, tieni” sussurrò Hayato, mettendole in mano una moneta d’oro con il simbolo di un giglio borbonico di sopra._

_“Sì, perché così non ti morde, Hayato. Ti proteggo” rispose la bambina, ticchettando con il piede per terra._

_Scoglio si grattò l’orecchio e scosse il capo._

_“Va tutto bene, glielo lascio fare io” disse con dolcezza._

_“Tu ti lasci prendere in giro. Io ti proteggo…_

_Perché io non sono buona, lo dicono anche mamma e papà._

_Io sono la figlia cattiva, colei che combatte per le persone a cui tiene, e non per una famiglia sola” ripeté la piccola._

 

Hayato si massaggiò il mento, corrugando la fronte.

< Mukuro si è lasciato sfuggire che Chrome è la cugina che credevo morta. L’ho trattata male così a lungo, nonostante fosse senza organi, perché pensavo volesse aiutarlo nella sua folle idea di distruggere la mafia. Ho allontanato così tanto il mio fratellastro, da non rendermi conto che stavo sbagliando.

Quella ragazzina ne ha passate così tante e mi voleva bene. Sono diventato un mafioso della peggior specie.

Dovrei chiederle scusa > rifletté.

“No, Chrome non mi sta antipatica. Nonostante sembri quel pazzo di Mukuro femmina, è una brava ragazzina” borbottò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, che gli brillarono liquidi.

Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la guancia di Gokudera, che notò come il giovane lo fissava intensamente.

“E-ecco… non è che mi piaccia o altro, solo…” biascicò, arrossendo.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo, e lo travolse in un abbraccio, Hayato s’irrigidì, con aria imbarazzata.

“Sono così felice che tu la pensi così. Perché insieme a Basil è come una sorellina per me. Vorrei occuparmene come faccio con Lambo, I-pin e Fuuta” disse con tono festante.

Gokudera deglutì e si sforzò di abbracciarlo a sua volta, a fatica, il battito cardiaco accelerato ed il viso madido di sudore.

“S-se… per voi… è così importante… Sarò un bravo fratellone” biascicò, sentendo il palato secco a contatto con la lingua.

Tsuna rialzò il capo, continuando a sorridergli, lo lasciò andare ed annuì.

“Sono così orgoglioso di te, Gokudera-kun” disse.

Gokudera si massaggiò una spalla, mettendo la mano in tasca a prendere il pacchetto di sigarette.

“Se voi siete felice, lo sarò anch’io, Decimo” sussurrò con voce rauca.

< Dovrei anche parlare con la diretta interessata. Voglio conferme da Chrome e voglio vedere se il trucco delle monete funziona ancora.

Ora che conosco Mammon posso dire che in questo le assomiglia parecchio, molto più di quanto assomigliasse ai miei zii. Dannati, se davvero sono loro ad aver lasciato quella bambina a morire, mi assicurerò che Xanxus li faccia bruciare tra le fiamme della sua ira > pensò, portandosi la sigaretta alle labbra.

 


	7. La maledizione del demone gatto

La maledizione del demone gatto

 

“Ti prego di non raccontarlo a nessuno, Tetsu” disse Hibari. Sorseggiò il suo the e si piegò in avanti, posando il piattino vuoto sul pavimento di legno del templio.

Kusakabe si sciolse il grande ricciolo di capelli che teneva sulla testa e lasciò ricadere la lunga chioma mora sulle sue spalle.

“Non lo farò Hi-chan. Però la prossima volta non accarezzare un gatto che non conosci per la strada, soprattutto se ha due code” disse.

I due bambini erano seduti in veranda, l’odore dei fiori di ciliegio gli pizzicava le narici e il vento gli sferzava il viso.

“Non avevo compreso essere uno yokai, di solito sono molto più pericolosi di così. Anche se mamma non sa come spezzare la maledizione” sussurrò Kyoya.

Tetsuya osservò le orecchie da gatto nere che si muovevano sul capo del coetaneo con attenzione.

“A parte le orecchie c’è altro? Una coda?” domandò.

L’altro bambino negò debolmente con il capo.

“Sono le orecchie da gatto” spiegò compunto.

Kusakabe gli versò dell’altro tè.

Una decina di canarini si erano posati su un ramo del grande albero di ciliegio in giardino e fischiettavano, canticchiando, l’inno delle elementari di Namimori.

“Hai qualcosa contro le orecchie da gatto? Continui a fissarle” disse secco Hibari, sbattendo il piattino rumorosamente sul pavimento.

“Assolutamente niente, Hi-chan. Mi dispiace” disse Kusakabe. Alcune petali rosa gli volarono contro, posandosi tra i suoi capelli setosi. Il suo sguardo si fece più attento, mentre focalizzava completamente l’attenzione dei suoi occhi sulle orecchie feline. “Posso toccar…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Desideri essere morso a morte?” domandò gelido Hibari, corrugando la fronte.

Il bambino più alto batté ripetutamente le palpebre.

“Sono semplicemente molto curioso e mi chiedo se ti posso aiutare in qualche modo” rispose compunto.

“No” ribatté Hibari.

“Neanche un poc…”. Lo pregò Kusakabe.

“No” disse secco Kyoya, accigliandosi. Incrociò le braccia al petto, mentre Tetsuya si versava un po’ di the.

“Se me le lasci toccare, potrei farti toccare qualcosa in cambio” propose, sorseggiando la bevanda.

Kyoya assottigliò gli occhi, mentre una venuzza gli pulsava sulla fronte.

“Perché tu e Sasagawa dovete trovare soddisfazione nelle cose strane o ambigue!” sbraitò.

“Al contrario di lui io so controllare le mie pulsioni sessuali” disse Tetsuya.

Kyoya avvampò, incassando il capo tra le spalle, Kusakabe aveva il viso coperto in parte dal piattino e dalle mani. Dovette spostarsi quando un tonfa gli sfiorò il viso, l’arma gli tagliò alcuni capelli che ricaddero per terra.

“Alla nostra età non si pensa a quelle cose. _Hiiisss_!” soffiò Kyoya.

“Allora c’è altro da gatto… Forse è una trasformazione lenta” rifletté Kusakabe, posando a terra il piattino.

< Questo è preoccupante, potrebbe tramutarsi completamente in yokai micio. A quel punto sarebbe pericoloso per lui e sarebbe impossibile mantenere il segreto > pensò.

“Io mi faccio un sonnellino. Così la smetti d’infastidirmi” brontolò Kyoya. Si coricò su un fianco, una coda da gatto gli spuntò tra le gambe ed iniziò a muoverla, mentre si appisolava con un miagolio.

Kusakabe notò che le orecchie si erano abbassate. Rimase fermo, ascoltando solo il basso rumore del vento, il respiro dell’altro e il suono prodotto dalla coda nello sbattere sul legno.

< Dovrebbe essere profondamente addormentato adesso > si disse. Si mise a gattoni e gli si avvicinò lentamente, attento a non sfiorare la coda. Allungò un indice con mano tremante e gli ticchettò l’orecchio.

Kyoya riaprì gli occhi di scatto e Kusakabe posò la testa sul pavimento.

“Chiedo perdono, Hi-chan, ma non ho saputo resistere” si scusò.

Kyoya si rialzò seduto e sospirò pesantemente.

“Adesso tocca a me, allora…” disse. Afferrò per l’ampio colletto la casacca di Kusakabe e gli fece alzare la testa. Gli morse il collo con i canini aguzzi, mentre gli schioccava un bacio.

Kusakabe arrossì, serrando gli occhi. Kyoya si staccò, leccandosi le labbra sentendo il sapore del sangue e lo guardò dubbioso.

“Ti stai vergognando, Tetsu?” domandò.

Tetsuya annuì e Kyoya sorrise, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Kusakabe rialzò il capo e lo baciò, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi, Hibari ricambiò con un mugolio.

Tetsuya riaprì gli occhi e sorrise.

“Le orecchie…” disse.

“Cos’hanno?” si chiese Kyoya, posandosi le mani sulle orecchie ai lati della testa.

“Le orecchie da gatto sono sparite. Evidentemente si rompeva con un bacio la maledizione” disse Kusakabe.

Hibari si portò la mano sulla testa.

“Meno male” disse. Sospirò pesantemente, chiudendo gli occhi. < Mi sono salvato da Ryohei, non verrà mai a saperlo. Non oso immaginare cos’avrebbe voluto fare sapendomi un po’ gattino > si disse.

 


	8. Lo Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari Ling decide di coprire Tsuna e quello che ha fatto.

Lo Chef

 

Tsuna incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e arrossì.

“Quindi non lo dirai a Squalo?” domandò. Si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia.

Ling sospirò, e si piegò in avanti, guardando il viso. “Lo sai che è stato rischioso?” chiese.

Tsuna annuì, serrando i pugni, e rispose: “Non volevo girare di notte in quella zona pericolosa, ma era per una buona causa. Una cosa davvero importante, per aiutare il padre di una mia amica”.

La giovane donna si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia di capelli neri e gli passò la mano tra i capelli castani, scompigliandogli le ciocche larghe due dita.

“Non preoccuparti, resterà il nostro piccolo segreto.  

Però devi promettermi che la prossima volta avvertirai un adulto” disse.

Tsuna annuì un paio di volte.

“Inoltre anche lo chef alle volte ne combina qualcuna”. Aggiunse Hibari, ticchettandosi l’indice sottile sulle labbra.

“Lo chef?” chiese Tsuna, sgranando gli occhi.

“Sì, così chiamo mio fratello. Penso che siano i momenti in cui è più se stesso… Anche se non fa altro che parlare del suo Boss” rispose Ling.

Tsuna ridacchiò. “Squalo è fatto così. Ogni volta che Xanxus non c’è, non fa altro che parlarne sognante. Io lo trovo divertente confermò.

Ling piegò di lato il capo e raccontò: “La cosa più divertente da noi è quando lo chef si mette a cantare le canzoni liriche o di musica classica italiana d’altri tempi. Certe volte balla anche.

Bisogna dire che è raro vederlo contento, succede soprattutto sotto Natale. Però cerchiamo di comportarci bene anche per sentirlo fare così”.

“Vorrei vederlo anche io _mamma_ Squalo fare così” ammise Tsuna, facendo frullare le ali sulla sua schiena.

“Perché non lo aiuti in cucina? Vedrai che sarà contento e lo farà” propose la giovane cinese, accarezzandogli la guancia.

“Grazie!” gridò solare Sawada, chiudendo gli occhi. < Sembra proprio I-pin adulta. Spero che la mia piccola, crescendo, diventi proprio così. Bella, dolce, con la testa sulle spalle, ma che fa il lavoro che ama.

Chissà se I-pin ama anche cucinarlo il cibo classico cinese > rifletté.

“Perché lavori in una cucina francese?” le domandò.

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui lo fa Squalo. Tra i più grandi chef del mondo erano francesi” narrò lei. Lo prese per mano e lo condusse a una panchina sotto a un lampione arancione che ogni tanto si spegneva. “Poi qui facciamo un sacco di sperimentazioni e cerchiamo di prendere il meglio da tutte le cucine del mondo. Ogni luogo può insegnare tanto con le loro tradizioni”.

“Allora siete degli artisti!” disse Tsuna, spalancando la bocca ad o.

La giovane gli lasciò andare la mano e si sedette sulla panchina, accavallò le gambe e appoggiò una mano sul fianco.

Tsuna batté le ali da fata e si arrampicò accanto a lei.

“Cerchiamo di fare dei piccoli capolavori. Forse siamo un po’ troppo pieni di noi, ma ci proviamo” si vantò Hibari.

“Beh, Squalo in fondo è la ‘Superbia’ dei Varia” scherzò Tsuna. Dimenando le gambe e i piedi.

La giovane donna ridacchiò, mostrando i denti candidi.

< Sono contento che mi aiuterà, non avrei voluto far preoccupare Squalo inutilmente. Lui sa essere tanto apprensivo quando si tratta di noi ‘ragazzi’ > pensò.


	9. Little secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Partecipante al Drabble Day".  
> Raccolta di drabble multipairing e multishipping nel fandom di KHR.

Kyoya/Mukuro; Tsuna/Hayato.

 

Bigliettino frainteso

 

“Fufufu, Sawada ha mal interpretato il bigliettino che ti avevo lasciato, Hibari-san” disse Mukuro, girando intorno alla testa di Kyoya. Levitava, muovendo il suo tridente.

Hibari socchiuse gli occhi.

“Se avessi scritto ‘Ti ricordi cosa abbiamo fatto ieri notte’, invece di ‘So cosa hai fatto’ forse sarebbe stato meno minaccioso.

Piuttosto, non ho idea di che segreti possa nascondere Tsunayoshi” disse con tono atono.

Mukuro rise più forte.

“Oh, anche se avessi messo il bigliettino nell’altro modo avrebbe frainteso. In fondo si tratta della sua relazione con Gokudera-chan” disse, facendo un occhiolino.

Risuonavano gli strilli di Tsuna.

“Come se fosse un segreto” disse Kyoya, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

 

[109].

 

Segreti mantenuti

 

“Ultimamente Ryohei sorrise molto di più. Hai idea del perché?” domandò Tsuna a Gokudera.

Quest’ultimo era intento a succhiare rumorosamente una confezione di the, aveva un pane di melone poggiato sulle ginocchia.

“Non ne ho idea, però sì, Testa a prato è strano” borbottò.

“Eh eh. Kyòya gli ha rivelato un segreto che lo ha reso particolarmente felice”. S’intromise Yamamoto, prendendo con le bacchette un uovo sodo a forma di gattino dal bento che teneva davanti.

“Yamamoto, come mai tu sai sempre tutto di tutti?” gemette Sawada.

“Sì, ma scommetto che non ci dirà cosa gli ha detto. Il maniaco del baseball almeno sa tenerli i segreti” disse Hayato.

 

[109].

 

Incest sott’inteso.

Manuel/Tsuyoshi Vongola.

 

Diario segreto

 

Ottava si portò una mano alla bocca, rabbrividendo e impallidendo.

“N-non è possibile…”. I suoi capelli ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle, mentre il tatuaggio rosso che aveva sul volto brillava. “…Il mio bambino, il mio povero bambino… come ho potuto avere un simile mostro come secondo genito…” sussurrò. Stringeva tra le mani il diario segreto di Manuel che riportava, vergate con inchiostro in polvere d’oro, delle parole scritte con precisi arzigogoli.

La donna chiuse il libro di scatto e lo posò sul letto.

“…Simili atrocità in casa mia… Ah, se avessi ancora il mio arco, compierei la profezia. Non tentennerei più”.

 

[101].

 

La verità del Nono

 

Xanxus impallidì, stringendo spasmodicamente il libro nero del Nono, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.

\- Ho sempre saputo che i Vongola avevano dei segreti. Da quando mia madre mi lasciò con Timoteo e conobbi Levi avevo dei dubbi ce ne fossero alcuni che non conoscevo… -.

“… Xanxus crede ancora di essere mio figlio. Non comprende come io lo abbia adottato nella mia magnanimità …” lesse a bassa voce.

\- Però questo segreto, cambia tutto. Il Vecchio mi ha mentito, per tutto questo tempo… -. Scatenò le sue fiamme della tempesta, mischiandole a quelle del Cielo, evocando le fiamme dell’ira.

 

[101].

 


End file.
